California Dreamin'
by PhoenixstarKina
Summary: Kurt's leaving for New York in the morning. Blaine wants him to have the best goodbye, without ever saying the words. Kurt just wants to ask one thing. Klaine, smut, angst, one-shot, all wrapped into one.


**A/N: So, I read a post on tumblr about there being no Klaine goodbye sex. And I wrote Klaine goodbye sex as a welcome back present for my smut mood. But then it got really sad.**

* * *

"I don't want to go."

"Yes you do."

Blaine smiled every so slightly to Kurt. It was times like these that reminded the fasionista just why he feel in love with the other singer.

They were at Blaine's house. His parent's were on a double date with Burt and Carole or something about Cooper getting a new job, Kurt didn't pay attention. His eyes, his heart, his mind, all for Blaine. Not even a single thought of Rachel or New York could pass through his mind now.

It had started with a movie. Just them, cuddling closely on the couch. Limbs tangled, Blaine's hand running through Kurt's hair, Kurt's head resting against Blaine's chest, the steady beating of two hearts as one. They paid no attention to the movie, neither knew what it was anyway.

Their night moved on ever so slowly as Kurt's head turned to bury into Blaine's shirt. The silent tears fell, dampening the fabric and reminding them what would happen tomorrow. The movie ended and the music started. The DVD player doubling as a music dock. The CD Cooper had made the two of them, knowing just what his little brother and Kurt needed.

_Chest to chest_  
_Nose to nose_  
_Palm to palm_  
_We were always just that close_

Kurt moved up ever so slowly, their chests touching as he rested his forehead against Blaine's. Their eyes closed as Blaine pressed his nose against Kurt's, gripping the other boy's hand tightly and pulling him up.

_Wrist to wrist_  
_Toe to toe_  
_Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose_

They began a slow dance, mainly just staying in one place and swaying together. The tears began again as their lips met in a soft kiss. Nothing was rushed, nothing was said. As Blaine slowly began to back Kurt up, leading him towards the familiar hallway, everything seemed just perfect and right to Kurt.

_So, how come when I reach out my finger_  
_It feels like more than distance between us_

Their clothes were slowly drawn off. Shirts first, in the hallway just before Blaine's room. Blaine took careful steps to get Kurt's scarf off, and Kurt did the same with Blaine's belt. Pants were next to go on both of them, leaving only Blaine's boxers. He expected it, knowing that Kurt never wore anything underneath skinny jeans. At least not while he was with Blaine.

_In this California king bed_  
_We're ten thousand miles apart_  
_I've been California wishing on these stars_  
_For your heart for me_  
_My California king_

As soon as Kurt's back hit the bed, Blaine was on top of him. Their kissing was more deep, with more feeling poured into them than ever. It wasn't a rush to get off like some of their times were, or a slow, gentle pace after a wonderful date. The burn of arousal was there, like a gentle candle flame, just slowly flickering and licking at them.

Blaine's boxers were finally the last piece of clothing to disappear as he reached across the bed for the nightstand, grabbing the lube and reaching for condoms before Kurt's soft hand stopped him. Blaine found himself trapped in the gentle glasz gaze, and nodded, bringing back with him only the lube.

Their kissing began anew as Blaine drew Kurt closer to himself, slipping two well lubed fingers into him. Kurt's back bent, pressing forward into Blaine and backwards onto the fingers at the same time.

The pace never sped up, there was no need. They had all night, but that was it. They both refused that thought though as Blaine soon added another finger, using his other hand to lube up his erection.

"I'm ready." Kurt whispered into the dark silence. Neither had bothered with the light, neither wanted to. They were comfortable, a reminder that it was just them. No one else.

Blaine removed his fingers, positioning himself just right, and sliding into Kurt. They found each other once more in a deep kiss as Blaine began a slow thrust. Kurt pressed back against him just as slowly.

The flame that had gently licked at their skin soon turned to a fire, and then into a blaze. Blaine still moved slowly though, even as Kurt went tense with his orgasm. He nipped gently at his boyfriend's neck as his own soon followed.

_Eye to eye_  
_Cheek to cheek_  
_Side by side_  
_You were sleeping next to me_

Blaine glanced over to Kurt, his own golden eyes meeting the glasz coloring he could have sworn was blue just a few seconds ago. Now the color seemed to have more dullness to it. An amber shine much like his own. Kurt's eyes closed as he curled into Blaine, nuzzling between Blaine's chin and the pillow. Blaine sighed softly and pulled Kurt into him, never wanting to let go.

_Arm in arm_  
_Dusk to dawn_  
_With the curtains drawn_  
_And a little last night on these sheets_

Morning came far too soon for them. Even with the curtains blocking out the sun, the two boys knew. They knew it was morning, and knew it was time for Kurt to leave.

A soft whimper left the boy as he thought about New York for the first time since yesterday. He clenched his fist, nails dragging lightly across Blaine's back. Yes, he would see Rachel again, but was it worth it? Was it really worth it to go to her and leave Blaine here, even with his approval?

A knock at the door seemed all too final for them. "B, Kurt, come on. Burt's here." Cooper's voice was laced with sadness, knowing just how hard it was for the two.

"Give us a minute Coop. Please." Blaine's voice was hoarse from trying to keep in the sobs. He pulled gently out of Kurt, having stayed inside him all night with both of them needing the comfort and closeness.

_Just when I felt like giving up on us_  
_You turned around and gave me one last touch_  
_That made everything feel better_  
_And even then my eyes got wetter _

Kurt watched as Blaine got up and headed towards the bathroom that connected to the room. He didn't want to move. He never wanted to. Not even as Blaine came back with a damp washcloth. He laid there, eyes half closed even as Blaine kissed his neck gently.

It was too soon when Kurt got dressed, tossing an all to familiar hoodie into his bag as he did. He could feel the tears starting up again as Blaine came behind him, hugging his waist and pressing a light kiss to his neck once more. They were ok. They were going to be fine. But then again, they weren't ok, they weren't going to be fine. Not until the year was over. Not unless Kurt stayed.

Blaine wouldn't let him.

_So confused wanna ask you, if you love me_

"Blaine…I, will you-"

Blaine shook his head.

_Maybe I've been California dreaming_


End file.
